The present disclosure relates generally to drain assemblies for a basin, and more particularly, to a drain stopper assembly including a screen removably coupled to a plunger head of a drain plunger.
Conventional bathroom sink basins typically include a pop-up drain assembly having a stopper or plunger that is vertically moveable between a sealed position and an open position for draining water from the bottom of the sink basin. The plunger may be moved between raised and lowered positions by actuating a lever arm which is operably coupled to a lift rod accessible to a user from above the sink deck.
Conventional pop-up drain assemblies may permit items, such as jewelry, contact lenses and other foreign objects, to unintentionally pass through the drain, often making it necessary to disassemble the pipes located beneath the sink deck in order to retrieve the desired item. There is also a risk that the items may not be recovered from the under sink plumbing and potentially lost. While it is known to provide a strainer beneath a stopper in a bathroom sink, such strainers may be complicated and/or difficult to access for installation, cleaning and replacement.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a drain stopper assembly for a drain pipe of a basin includes a plunger head having a seal to sealingly engage a drain pipe when in a lowered position and to allow passage of fluid when in a raised position. A plunger body is coupled to the plunger head and is configured to move with the plunger head between the lowered position and the raised position. A lever arm is operably coupled to the plunger body and is configured to move the plunger body and the plunger head from the lowered position to the raised position. A screen is removably coupled to the plunger head and is configured to block debris from passing into the drain pipe when the plunger head is in the raised position. The screen includes an annular support collar, and a plurality of circumferentially spaced fingers extending downwardly from the support collar. Each of the plurality of fingers includes an upper end coupled to the support collar, and a lower end freely suspended below the upper end.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a removable screen for a pop-up drain assembly includes an annular support collar including a split ring to frictionally engage an outer surface of a plunger head. A plurality of circumferentially spaced flexible fingers extend downwardly from the support collar. Each of the plurality of fingers includes an upper end coupled to the support collar, and a lower end freely suspended below the upper end. The support collar and the flexible fingers are integrally formed of a polymer.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a drain stopper assembly for a drain pipe of a basin includes a plunger head having a seal to sealingly engage a drain pipe when in a lowered position and to allow passage of fluid when in a raised position. A plunger body is coupled to the plunger head and is configured to move with the plunger head between the lowered position and the raised position. A lever arm is operably coupled to the plunger body and is configured to move the plunger body and the plunger head from the lowered position to the raised position. A screen is removably coupled to the plunger head and is configured to block debris from passing into the drain pipe when the plunger head is in the raised position. The screen is formed of a polymer and includes an annular support collar having a split ring to frictionally engage an outer surface of a plunger head, and a plurality of circumferentially spaced fingers extending downwardly from the support collar. Each of the plurality of fingers includes an upper end coupled to the support collar, and a lower end freely suspended below the upper end.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.